The Final Tale Ch. 2
The sun had finally rose completely Into the morning sky. The sight of smoke in the distance had died down at last. The group of animals had regrouped on the borders of the Pridelands, conversing with each other. Barbatus, along with Rookus, were conversing with the Lion Guard in their master's choice of words a day ago. The six of them seemed to have their own words about the matter. As they talked about this, Django was spending time with Makini. "So every since you came to the Pridelands last, I've been trying to copy your moves." The Mandrill said with pride as she twirled her staff in the air, earning a grin from Django. "That's pretty good, kid." He chuckled. "There's only one other kid I know who's ever done a stint like that." "Who was he?" Makiki tilted her head. "Me." Makini's eyes widened in delight as she gasped. "Really?!" "No question." Django nodded. "Ya got potential kid. Keep workin' on that staff-work, and you'll be the Mjuzi the future Pridelands'll be needin'." Before Makini could thank the Komodo for his inspiring words, her parents stepped forward. "Mister Django, was it?" Kitendo said. "We owe you a rather overdue thanks. You saved our daughter, and our boys." "For that," Fikiri added. "You have our gratitude." Django smiled and nodded to them. "Ya got a great buncha kids. Make sure they stay safe now, y'ere?" As the adult Mandrills nodded, a shadow swooped over the group. Tuca had joined them after saving them from their enemies. "Tuca!" Makini was the first to run to him. "You came back!" "Of course I did." The Spanish bird grinned. "I was on the beach socializing with some Gull girls, when, for some reason, they said they didn't want any bit of Rainbow on their beach." "Eh, what ya gonna do." Bunga shrugged. "So, what happened with the Outlanders?" Tuca began to laugh as he straightened his back. "Ya shoulda seen it. Jackals, Crocs, Lions, that big ol' loudmouth Largartija, and Vultures. All of 'em runnin' from Terror del cielio!" He leaned himself against Beshte's side as he nudged him with his wing. "Terror of the Sky in english in case you're wondering." Simba smiled warmly as he lifted his head from his unconscious son. "We could not have gotten out of their without you, Tuca. Thank you." "Ain't no thing, your Maj." Tuca shook his paw. But while everyone was thanking the Macaw, Badili saw his chance to escape and decided to take it. He would run to the Backlands and turn everyone against Nabii and the others who let the cat out of the bag. Until Simba got in his way, of course. "Going somewhere?" Badili turned his head, hoping he'd get backup from the Lion Guard members who weren't seriously hurt. All he got were piercing glares from the entire group as the Backlanders apprehended him. "Nice try, Badili." Nabii growled. "Your Majesty, will you be fine the rest of the way to your Kingdom?" "We will." Simba had made his answer short and blunt. Despite Nabii helping them out of a Jam, she was still a Hyena. And Hyenas, according to him, were vile, selfish, and heartless beings. He turned to the Pridelanders and walked in the direction to Pride Rock. Nabii noticed this and sighed as she shook her head. She understood why he felt this way, but there was nothing she could do of it. She turned to her Backlander friends, giving them a nod, to which they understood with nods of their own. Django turned and gave Makini one final smile and called back. "See ya 'round, kid!" Makini looked back and smiled ecstatically, happy that her idol had noticed her. Tuca flew above the Lion King and lowered down to him. "Welp, your Maj, make sure your kid gets to a healer safely." Simba raised his eyebrow at him. "Thank you. But you speak as if you're leaving again." "Well, someone's gotta go and make sure my flock knows the way here for their extended vacay." Simba then smiled warmly. "Very well. We will await your return, Tuca. You have been very helpful to us, dear friend. Safe travels back to.... Terra de la Cruz?" "Terra de la Cruz." Tuca grinned as he turned the other direction and soared to the rising sun. "Adios, Pridelanders!" He called as he flew away. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A gathering had been held at Komodo rock. Every animal of the Backlands had been called. From the largest Pygmy Elephant to the smallest Jerboa. Even Queen Dhahabu made an appearance with two of her Zebras, Raha and Starehe. The great reptile glared at the cowering Leopard with cold, unforgiving eyes. At Badili's side, making sure he wouldn't make a run for it, Barbatus and Rookus were both looking up at Scar Snout as well as the prisoner, albeit not as scared. "Why you lying MOUSE CHASER!" Tombie growled at him. "How could you do this?!" "We trusted you, Badili!" Makucha spat. "And now you do this?" Katali had clearly been the most hurt by Badili's betrayal. An honorable Leopard, she had grown to trust Badili like a younger brother. So hearing that he had sold them to the ghost of Scar was a blow to her as the crowds of Backlanders yelled at him. "Order!" It only took one word that shook the earth to silence the ranting crowds of Backlanders. "Friends, rest assured that what happens to Badili for his misdeed will be decided by me." He lowered his titular scarred snout down to the cowering Leopard. Badili may have been full of himself, but when it came to the great King, he was like a Deer in front of the headlights of a Minivan. And his voice did not help, either. "Badili, have you anything to say for yourself?" Badili cleared his frightened throat and tried his best to stand tall. "Um.... I-i do, in fact. W-when the Outlanders return to take this kingdom, y-you'll be the one's on the other end, not me. I'll be all that's left here." "You will not." These three words shot into the fool's mind. Granted, Badili was a fool, but he comprehended what these words meant. "Badili, for your crimes," Scar Snout's voice boomed through the Mountain. "You are nearby and forever Banished from the Backlands, never to return under any circumstances. If we are to catch you crossing our borders again...." He lowered his large head down to the Leopard, staring him in the face with a look of anger. "Be warned, our Army outnumbers the Bone-lickers Scar has in his council. Now, leave here, and never return." "What? B-but..." "LEAVE HERE AND NEVER RETURN!" The explosion that was Scar Snout's voice rocked the entire crowds, causing them to exclaim in fright of the Outburst. Badili seemed the most frightened of all, besides Rookus and Barbatus. Now knowing that it was allover, and not wanting to test the great Dragon's fire, Badili ran the crowds, pushing past them as he made tracks for the exit and disappeared into the forest, on his way out of his home forever. Once the great echo had ceased, and once he confirmed that the criminal was gone forever, Scar Snour took a deep inhale as he stood tall. "This hearing is over. Forgive me, all of you..." He cleared his throat, now back to his grandfatherly voice. The Backlanders all have their nods to the king before turning to leave. All except one. Tombie had decided to change the subject of Badili and listen to what his king had called him over for. "Yes, your Majesty? You asked to see me?" "Yes, I did." Scar Snour sounded completely calm. "How is your mate doing?" "Oh, she's fine." Tombie nodded. "She's been getting cravings now and again. I'm not complaining or anything, I know that she needs what she needs." "And her sister?' "Jasiri? Oh she's good too. She's parked up a little bit." "That is good." Scar Snout smiled slightly. "I have been worried for her ever since the Lion Guard came. Next time you see her, tell her I wish to speak with her." "Will do, sire." Tombie gave a bow before leaving Scar Snout to his own devices. He was very worried for the Hyena he thought of as his own daughter. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters